Even In Your Dreams
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Klaine's first date. Set a few days after their first kiss, so before regionals. Warning for fluff :)


"Even In Your Dreams"

* * *

Blaine takes a few calming deep breaths as he tries to gather the courage to simply get out of the car. He's not sure what he's so nervous about. After all, he's already kissed Kurt. He knows that Kurt wants this just as much as he does. So why is he just sitting in his car outside Kurt's house like an idiot?

It's not like they haven't been to Breadstix before. It seems to be the only decent place in the area that isn't ridiculously expensive, so it only makes sense that they go there. But the only problem is that Blaine's never noticed until a few days ago just how wonderfully perfect his best friend is. Apparently that type of realization can complicate what used to be innocent, strictly platonic outings.

Taking another deep breath, he shifts to undo his seatbelt, accidentally hitting the horn with his elbow. He winces at the loud sound and hurries to grab the bouquet of roses before getting out of the car. He's blushing when he knocks on Kurt's front door, hoping uselessly that Kurt didn't hear the car horn.

After a few seconds, the door opens to reveal Kurt, smiling shyly. Blaine has to take a moment to catch his breath because… wow, Kurt is beautiful. "Hi," Kurt says.

Blaine can't help but grin as he hands Kurt the flowers, butterflies in his stomach flustering his own nerves. "Hi," he replies. "Wow, you look… amazing."

Kurt blushes and Blaine thinks it's adorable. "Thanks. You do, too."

Blaine blushes and clears his throat before offering his hand to Kurt. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Kurt smiles. "Just a second. I'll just put these in a vase or… something. And I need to grab my wallet—"

"Oh, you don't have to, Kurt," Blaine rushes to say. "I mean, I was the one who asked you to… Well, I was prepared to pay for dinner." He smiles sheepishly, embarrassed by his stuttering.

Kurt grins at him before running off to put the flowers in a vase or… something. Blaine uses the couple of seconds that Kurt's gone to try to calm his racing heart. _It's just Kurt_, he reminds himself. Except that Kurt will never be 'just Kurt' again. He's special. He's amazing. Blaine just took a little too long to realize it.

Kurt returns and eagerly takes Blaine's offered hand, calling out a goodbye to his dad as they leave.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who's really nervous," Kurt says, smiling anxiously at Blaine as they walk to the car.

Blaine looks at him, a little taken aback, and shakes his head with a light laugh. "You aren't. I'm nervous, too. It doesn't help that you look absolutely radiant tonight. It's hard to focus." He blushes, shocked that he actually just said that out loud.

Kurt doesn't seem to mind, though. If anything, his smile lights up his face even more. "Well, I can't help but pull focus."

Blaine laughs easily and holds open the passenger door for Kurt—his _boyfriend_, he thinks giddily. It's nice to know things aren't going to be too awkward between them.

As soon as Blaine starts the car, Kurt reaches over to grab his hand, smiling a little at Blaine's flustered expression.

The drive to the restaurant is quiet and then they're being seated at a corner table in the crowded restaurant. "So…" Kurt says, meeting Blaine's eyes in a shy, flitting glance.

"So, indeed," Blaine nods, smiling shyly.

Kurt smiles, too, and reaches out to hold Blaine's hand across the table. Blaine startles a little at the contact and nervously glances around the restaurant, but nobody's paying any attention to them so he relaxes. "You know what? This shouldn't have to be awkward. We're best friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Exactly. So this is just like before except now we don't have to feel bad about checking each other out."

Blaine laughs a little, surprise but pleased. "You're right. And I couldn't be happier now that I've finally realized how perfect you are." Kurt blushes again and Blaine smiles, squeezing his hand lightly. "And now that I see it, I can't wait to spend a very long time appreciating it."

"Of course, you have a lot of missed time to make up for," Kurt says shyly. Blaine just grins.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Later that night, they're sitting outside Kurt's house. "I really don't want you to leave yet," Kurt admits.

Blaine smiles softly. "But we'll see each other on Monday."

"I know. I guess I'm just worried that this will all have been a dream and things will go back to normal. After waiting for you for so long, I really don't want this to end."

Blaine nods, leaning in a little closer, as close as he can with the center console between them. "It's not going to end. I really care about you, Kurt. I just want to make you happy. And I hope to be with you for as long as you'll have me."

Kurt smiles. "I hope you know what you just signed yourself up for."

"I haven't a pretty good idea," Blaine shrugs, smiling wide. That's when Kurt realizes just how close they are, glancing down at Blaine's lips. Blaine notices and leans in a little closer. "Can I kiss you?" I've kind of been wanting to all night…"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes out. He closes his eyes and leans forward, but Blaine's arm slips and bumps the horn. They both startle and jump back, blushing. Then they look at each other and start laughing.

"Well, it wouldn't be a first date without an awkward interruption, right?" Blaine says and Kurt giggles even more. Blaine can't help but smile at how adorable his boyfriend is.

"True, but I was sort of expecting the interruption to come from my dad, not you," Kurt says with a grin.

With that, they get out of the car and Blaine walks Kurt to the door. In the dim light of the streetlights, Blaine pulls Kurt to him and kisses him like he's been doing it all his life. Kurt's breathless, letting himself get lost in the kiss until the porch light flashes and he pulls away with a soft laugh. "I'll see you Monday?" Blaine asks, hopeful and too adorable for his own good.

Kurt smiles, realizing that _yes, this is real. _He couldn't have possibly imagined something so perfect. He isn't quite that creative. With a sweet kiss to Blaine's rosy cheek, Kurt bids him goodbye. "Monday it is."


End file.
